Misfortune
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: After an embarrassing reveal, Marinette has only her bad luck to blame. But what happens when a certain villain decides to take advantage of these emotions? Will Chat Noir be able to fight his lady, still not knowing who is behind the mask? Or will all secrets be revealed in order to get the job done? (Rated T for safety, Takes place Post-Troublemaker)
1. A Trip, A Fall, A Butterfly

Chapter One: A Trip, A Fall, A Butterfly

 **A/N: I've had this concept in my head for a while now, but I think now is the perfect time to write it! Unfortunately, school has interfered with me getting a concrete schedule down...**

 **Anyways I really hope you enjoy! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **Bug Out!**

" _GAHHHHH!"_

* * *

 _A Half Hour Earlier_

The beige cover of the macaroon box closed as Marinette Dupain-Cheng smiled at her _papa,_ Tom.

"Thanks Dad! It's about time my class tasted your macaroons!" the pig-tailed girl beamed, flashing back to the day she helped Master Fu, unfortunately at the cost of her french delicacy.

"Of course!" he boomed, "Any chance to promote bakers across France is an opportunity taken!"

Kissing her parents, Marinette burst out the door as she ran towards Collège Françoise Dupont.

After almost crashing into a few cars on her way to class, she stumbled up to stairs, only to be met by a smirking Alya.

"Lemme guess, those are some macaroons you're passing out in order to impress Adrien."

"What?! No! These are to spread publicity for the bakery!" she scoffed. "And yeah, if I could impress Adrien, that would be a plus too!"

After Mme. Bustier concluded roll call, she began to motion Marinette towards the front of the class.

"As you may have seen, Marinette has baked for us some macaroons from her bakery! Marinette, would you be so kind as to pass some out to the class?"

Picking up the beige box, she transcended down the steps before her foot clashed against her other, tripping her. The box was flung into the air as the bluenette face-planted onto the floor. "GAHHHHH!" she yelled, macaroons falling on her as she tumbled to the ground.

Being the good-natured person he is, Adrien immediately jumped from his seat to help Marinette back on her feet. Trying to return the macaroons to the box, Marinette dejectedly interrupted him.

"No need, Adrien. They're no good when they've been on the floor."

Adrien frowned, and as he opened his mouth, a certain blonde scoffed mockingly at the scene.

"Pathetic! Marinette can't even walk down the stairs like a normal human being!" she laughed. "How can one be _so_ incompetent she not only trips over her own two feet, but can't tell poor Adrikins how she feels! Seriously, you should be more like Ladybug!"

Instead of snarling in anger, Marinette closed her eyes as her lip quivered. She stormed out the door in both anger and shame, leaving the so-called box of opportunity behind.

Seconds after her leave, the classroom exploded.

"How can you be so insensitive Chloe?!"

"She's the nicest person ever! Since when did she deserve this?!"

"Chloe Bourgeois!" A brunette reporter bellowed, "Marinette has dealt with your bullying her entire life! But admitting her deepest darkest secret? That's crossing a line!"

As Nino restrained his girlfriend from taking a swing at Chloe, she began to retort.

"Oh please, it's not like it wasn't totally obvious anyways!"

As Mme. Bustier tried to calm the class down, Adrien could only sit in the corner in silence.

 _Marinette had a crush on me this entire time? I can't believe I didn't notice! I must be so blind!_

Snapping out of his thoughts, the model realized that in this state, she is a prime target for akumatization.

Adrien quietly exited out the door, deciding to go looking for his friend.

* * *

Marinette lied on her bed, sobbing at how horribly the day went.

Although her kwami tried to reassure her, all Marinette could do was panic.

"Adrien is never gonna talk to me ever because he knows I like him! I have the worst luck ever…"

"Marinette, I'm sure Adrien will understand that Chloe was the one who started this mess. You are not the one to blame!"

"But it was my fault for not telling him how I feel sooner! And it was my fault that I have two left feet..."

All Tikki could do was pity her holder, as she climbed onto her balcony, ushering for some time alone.

* * *

"A girl outed for her emotions, her bad luck to blame. What perfect prey for my evil akuma."

In the depths of Paris, an evil presence lurked in the shadows, feeding off negative emotions. He grinned, knowing he wouldn't have to wait long for another victim.

"Fly away my little akuma! And give this broken heart an opportunity of a lifetime!"

* * *

As Tikki was perched upon the marble desk, she heard the unmistakable flap of a dark butterfly's wings.

Staring at the streets below, Marinette pulled out a red trinket, a kwagatama, as she felt the cold stone in her palm.

"Why does it seem the universe is out to get me?"

Too distracted in her own thoughts, Marinette didn't see the akuma creep towards her. Too distracted in her own thoughts, Marinette didn't hear Tikki flying towards her, or her desperate cries to snap out of it. Too distracted in her own thoughts, it wasn't until the akuma absorbed itself into the necklace that Marinette finally fell back to Earth.

"Miss Fortune, you always feel as if Lady Luck herself is always against you. But now, you-"

"No! I won't let you turn me into one of your minions, Hawkmoth!" Marinette argued.

"Minions? No. You can have the ability to be my partner. My _ally._ All I ask for is Ladybug & Chat Noir's miraculous."

"No deal, Hawkmoth! Now get out of my head!" she yelled, fighting for control.

"Adrien, Chloe, the list goes on. I can help you show them what it's like to have the odds against you. The tables turned. I can make that pain go away. Isn't that all you want? For it to stop?" Hawkmoth cooed.

Marinette was now sobbing, as Tikki stealthily snuck through the balcony door and began to tug off the earrings. She silently apologized for this deed, knowing no one can fight Hawkmoth's control forever.

I… I…

 _I'm sorry, Chat Noir..._

"Just make it all go away."

 **A/N: I really wish I could pinpoint when Ch 2 will be posted. I really do! Unfortunately, school may keep me occupied... But I will try to post it next week! Who knows, Smoke & Mirrors may make an appearance as well...**

 **As always,**

 **Bug Out!**


	2. A Window, A Pillow, A Promise

Chapter Two: A Window, A Pillow, A Promise

 **A/N: So I was managing my stories today, and I noticed that Misfortune was added into a community.**

 **What.**

 **Thank you so much to whoever decided to add me into the community! I really appreciate it!  
Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!  
Bug Out!**

Adrien paced back and forth in his room. It had been a couple hours since he had given up his search for Marinette. Even Marinette's mom denied knowing anything of her daughter's whereabouts. Alya had texted him that Marinette wasn't answering her texts, which worried him. Marinette was in a perfect mood to be akumatized, and if none of them acted quickly enough, he may have to fight his best friend.

"Plagg, we have to find Marinette and make sure she's okay!"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" he asked, floating near his shoulder. "We checked everywhere."

"Adrien has, but there are some places that are cats only." he smirked. "Plagg, Claws-"

Just as Adrien was about to transform, he saw a red bug phase through a window, carrying vaguely familiar earrings.

"Tikki?"

The black cat zoomed towards the red bug as he briefly held her in an embrace.

"What's wrong, where's Ladybug?" he asked.

"We have a problem," she squeaked. "Ladybug's been akumatized!"

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Adrien panicked. "How are we supposed to purify and capture the akuma?"

"As long as we don't wait too long, we should be able to hold the akuma in a regular jar. As long as Ladybug purifies it immediately after." the red kwami theorized.

"We need help! Maybe call in Rena Rouge!"

"There's no time!" she protested. "With one zap, Miss Fortune causes Paris to become more unstable. We have to act now!"

Taking the earrings from Tikki's paws, Adrien quickly hid the dormant miraculous under his pillow. Just in case a certain assistant decided to visit his room.

"And one other thing." Tikki added. "Ladybug doesn't want a reveal. Not now. Once you destroy the akuma, the necklace, you need to capture the akuma and leave. I can take care of the rest. You have to trust me. You have to trust Ladybug."

"Always." Adrien smiled, emptying a jar from his drawer. "Anyways, I still have other stuff on my to-do list."

"Such as?"

"I need to look for my classmate, Marinette. I don't want to deal with two akumas in one night!"

Tikki stared at Plagg.

"Master Fu really chose the most oblivious he could."

Plagg quietly snickered.

Not hearing the two, Adrien pumped his fist.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

Miss Fortune strolled the streets of Paris, zapping everyone she saw with a single snap.

"Where are you, Chloe? It's about time I show you what bad luck truly looks like!"

"I see you have a beef with Chloe. Who wouldn't? But that doesn't give you a right to curse everything you see!"

Chat Noir met the eyes of his lady, who had fire in her eyes.

"Hello Chat Noir. How do you like the new look?" she teased.

"Gotta be honest, not a fan. I liked the spots better!"

Chat Noir dodged an angered Miss Fortune's attacks. Each zap seemed to be miles away from her target, as he dodged them with ease.

"M'lady, your target practice could use some work! How 'bout a demonstration!" Chat Noir taunted as he simultaneously struck her with his staff.

She was thrown into a wall as Chat pinned her with his staff.

"I don't want to fight you, M'lady."

Smirking, she zapped several people nearby, who all started to trip over their two left feet.

"For someone who always has a plan, I didn't see the point in zapping mere passerby. Now I'm probably gonna jinx myself by saying this," he said, reaching for her necklace. "But why aren't you fighting back?"

"For someone who's known me as much as you do," she snapped, the bolt aimed for a nearby office building. "You should know one thing…."

"And what's that?" he asked, stopping mid-grip.

"I _always_ have a plan."

 _ZAP!_

 **A/N: A couple things to say,**

 **1) If you didn't understand, Sabine Cheng had lied to Adrien about knowing Marinette's whereabouts**

 **2) I HAD TO, OKAY! I HAD TO REFERENCE OBLIVIOUS ADRIEN IN SOME WAS OR FORM.**

 **3) If you're still confused about how Miss Fortune's powers work, it will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!  
Bug Out!**


	3. A Curse, An Ultimatum, A Plan

Chapter Three: A Curse, An Ultimatum, A Plan

 **A/N: And now for the angst and feels this fanfic has been desperately missing! ^^**

 **Anyways, reviews are always appreciated!  
Bug Out!**

Chat Noir's back arched in surprise. Turning around, he realized Miss Fortune had made a near-impossible shot. A shot that ended up hitting him in the back.

"H-how did you make that shot?" he gritted.

"A little luck," she smirked. "A little of your misfortune."

Extending his staff, Chat Noir tried to hit the akuma, but ended up getting weapon lodged into the wall, stuck.

As he tried to pull it out, Miss Fortune laughed as she sashayed away.

Successfully retrieving his staff, the hero tried to throw it at Miss Fortune. Unfortunately, the metal stick ricocheted off a lamp post as it smacked him on the side of the head.

"GAH!" he yelled, a mix of pain and shock.

He could only stare longingly at his staff, now realizing how much he missed his lady. Instead of pain, the impact only reminded Chat all those times Ladybug's yoyo hit him on his head.

Oh, how he missed the spotted heroine.

Knowing there was nothing he could do in this state, _whatever state that is,_ Chat Noir retreated, hoping that all was not lost.

"Run away while you can, Chat Noir." Hawkmoth swore. "But soon, Ladybug will join the fun and soon she too will be cursed!"

* * *

"Claws In."

As Plagg jumped out of Adrien's ring, he noticed his holder seemed more flustered than usual.

Adrien staggered to his couch as he saw Tikki pacing in the sky.

As he tried to lie on his couch, his foot slipped on the rug as he face-planted on the arm of the couch.

"Adrien?"

Tikki snapped out of her thoughts as she questioned Adrien's sudden situation.

Pulling himself onto the couch, the blond tried to explain why he was tripping over absolutely everything.

"I was fighting Miss Fortune, who was highly incompetent I might add, she zapped a bunch of people. The next thing I know, she made this impossible shot and hit me. Next thing you know everything is going her way and I'm getting my staff stuck in a brick wall."

Tikki floated to the model.

"From what it seems like, Miss Fortune has the power to transfer her bad luck to anyone she zaps. That must explain how she was extremely unlucky at first, but soon had Lady Luck on her side."

Adrien sighed as he buried his head in his hands.

"Ladybug seemed to not care about hurting me. It seemed like second nature to her…"

The red kwami stared at Adrien's eyes.

"Ladybug cares deeply about you. You have become her best friend. And I know that deep down, she's tearing herself apart for attacking you. She's fighting."

"I've known Ladybug for almost two years." Adrien weakly smiled. "But I would have never thought that someone who had been the light of my life, would succumb to the darkness."

Tikki & Plagg sank a little in the air as they inhaled the weight of his words. Adrien had no hope left.

"I know you may not answer, but if you could at least tell me what happened, I could try and help-"

"Chloe." Tikki mumbled quietly. "Chloe revealed to everyone her deepest secret, and she broke."

Adrien blinked in silence, as the reason of akumatization was similar to Marinette's current situation.

 _No way, it can't be…_

 _Could it?_

"You don't have to tell me if I'm right, but I have a pretty strong lead on who Ladybug is." Adrien sat up on the white couch. "Because of this, I have a pretty good plan on how to save M'lady. Or at least distract her long enough so Tikki can help break the akuma."

Tikki smiled, something she hadn't done since this mess started.

"So what's the plan?"

 **A/N: Does Adrien really have a clue who Ladybug is? Does Miss Fortune know who Chat is? Exactly WHAT is the plan?**

 **Hey Look! School's tomorrow! Goodbye to until I have the time!**

 **Bug Out!**


	4. A Balcony, A Memory, An Apology

Chapter Four: A Balcony, A Memory, An Apology

 **A/N: So... It's been a while... Yeah, if you read my profile, I had put all my stories on hold. I had major** **procrastination** **writer's block. I needed some time to collect myself and regain control. I'll try to explain on my profile as to why this ended up happening, but Misfortune is the only story exempt from this punishment. If you follow my other stories (Except A Reveal?) I deeply apologize for this inconvenience.**

" _Chat, I need you to make me a promise."_

* * *

Chat Noir leapt through the rooftops, before finally reaching his destination.

Thoughts racing, all he could think of were all the times he had visited Marinette, all those times he ignored the signs.

All the time he ignored that Marinette could be his lady.

His title for the spotted heroine hit a sour note in his throat. Everytime that name entered his thoughts, all he could think of is the person he had lost to the darkness.

 _I'll save her. I never break my promises._

His boots shuffled on the hardwood floors. Pressing his claws to the window, the door obliged to his movements as he entered the designer's loft.

"Didn't you ever hear that curiosity killed the cat?"

* * *

"Anything M'lady! You name it! I purr-omise to keep it!"

"If something ever happens to me…"

* * *

Chat Noir stopped dead in his tracks. His head swiveled around to the smirking face of Miss Fortune.

"Please don't make me hurt you."

"That plea is already too late." Miss Fortune began. "No one has tried to help me when I needed it the most. Not until a pretty black butterfly crossed my path. What changed? What made people suddenly decide to stop everything and help?"

"That's the akuma talking. Everyone loves you. Chloe does, believe it or not. Alya, Nino, the list goes on. We have always been here for you. You don't have to have powers to numb the pain."

The bluenette came in closer proximity to the black cat, before flicking the golden bell around his neck.

"Oh Chaton, your naivete would be charming, if your naivete wasn't so stupid."

Miss Fortune rapidly shot beams of bad luck at Chat Noir, who somehow wasn't getting hit. Despite so, Chat's arms would frequently flail in the air as he would constantly trip over any and everything. The blasts became more accurate as Chat Noir's window of freedom shrunk. Knowing he couldn't last any longer, the blond dug into his pocket, before pink string freed itself from its captor.

* * *

"If anything ever goes wrong, you have to promise me you'll do _whatever_ it takes to protect the people of Paris."

* * *

A final blow was only inches away as Miss Fortune's face fell flat at the sight of a familiar trinket. Her bluebell eyes glistened with nostalgia.

And fear.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered, her voice low.

"Listen to me, _Marinette._ You gave this to me when I felt unlucky." Chat Noir breathed, hope in his eyes. "And now you feel the same way. Marinette, I love you, with or without the mask. And this charm, the fact that you can't bear to even destroy it, it gives me hope that the woman I came to care about is still in there, fighting."

Chat's voice was low and steady, trying to show no sign in weakness.

"Adrien…" Miss Fortune gasped.

"I am so sorry for not being there when you needed me most." Chat Noir apologized. "But I'm here now. Just give me your necklace, and we can fix this."

"Adrien," she repeated.

" _You broke your promise."_

Miss Fortune snatched the bracelet as the ivory beads slammed into the bedroom wall. Still in shock over the bluenette's sudden coldness, Chat Noir wasn't able to defend himself when Miss Fortune swept him off his feet. Literally.

"Cataclysm!" he yelled, charging towards her. But as he was inches towards the blackened earrings, he stumbled. He became afraid. Afraid of missing his target, afraid of losing her trust.

Afraid of the destruction surrounding his ringed hand.

Tripping, the cataclysm was wasted on a wood beam, as he slammed hard into the ground. Scattered across the floor, Chat Noir hastily dodged the akuma's attacks as he tried his best to snatch the necklace. But Miss Fortune seemed to faster, and much more collected than Chat ever was. She effortlessly dodged the black cat's attacks, simultaneously firing beams of bad luck at her opponent. A misplacement of the foot was to blame as Chat fell right into one of the bluenette's blinding blast.

 _Beep._

* * *

"M'lady, you're being awfully cryptic... What do you mean?"

"We're not akuma-proof, Chat. Sooner or later, one of us is going to fall victim to Hawkmoth… and if that happens… I don't know if I'll be able to fight it…"

* * *

Chat Noir's feet shook as he could barely stand. Each time he tried to grasp for balance, all he could do was stumble. He felt weak, helpless, yet he had the urge to look the demon in the eye.

"Now's your chance! Take his miraculous!" Hawkmoth commanded.

 _Beep._

Miss Fortune sashayed to the black cat who ran out of luck, as she grabbed his right hand.

"Marinette… If you can hear me… I'm so sorry-"

"For breaking your promise?" she interjected. "No, you would have done so no matter what."

"No… for doing what I have to do…"

 _Beep beep._

* * *

"Then we can get through it together! I promise!"

"No, Chat. If I get akumatized with Hawkmoth pulling the strings, I need you to put aside your feelings and take my miraculous. Destroy it if you need to! If something happens to you.."

"It won't. I promise I will do what needs to be done, but that doesn't always mean what you think."

* * *

With one final lunge, Chat pulled the bluenette in for a kiss. Surprised from the impact, Miss Fortune fumbled as she released her grasp on the ring. Knowing she was distracted, the blond snatched the red necklace as it crumbled under his clawed grasp. The akuma flew up in the air, hovering over the scene as the purple costume dissipated as Marinette gasped.

 _Beep._

 **A/N: Lol, cliffhanger. I just pulled our oblivious children into a kiss** **that was vital to the task at hand, not because they love each other.** **I'm so happy! I'd like to once apologize for putting all my stories on hold, but I'm getting better at writing** **avoiding procrastination.**

 **Bug Out!**


	5. A Chase, A Regret, A Heroine

Chapter Five: A Chase, A Regret, A Heroine

 **A/N: Despite this being a story I totally forgot about and despite the fact that all of my pre-Solace stories have cringeworthy writing... It's better than Faint Memories.**

 **Bug Out!**

Marinette released herself from the kiss as she sprung back. The leather-clad hero blinked as his green cat eyes reverted to the familiarity of the warm, emerald eyes she so longingly stared at.

Adrien could only stare at the designer, as they both realized the looming threat of a certain black butterfly.

"No no no no no no no…" the bluenette panicked as she grabbed a macaroon from her bag. Throwing it to Adrien, she transformed and lept after the akuma. Adrien anxiously waited for his kwami to finish the rose-colored delicacy.

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

* * *

 _Hurry up Ladybug! You can't let the akuma get away!_

The spotted heroine was running faster than ever before, as she frantically tried to get close enough to capture the akuma. Her mind was racing.

 _Oh my gosh… Adrien is Chat Noir… I can't believe it… I created an akuma… I let myself get akumatized… This is all my fault…._

Knowing what would happen if she didn't purify the butterfly in time, Ladybug could only yelp, knowing negative thoughts can come quite easily to her.

The akuma was only meters away from the Eiffel Tower as Chat Noir lept onto the scene. He nodded to his partner as the two continued onto their chase. As they neared the infamous monument, Ladybug's cries of anger were made public as she desperately tried to capture the akuma. Now inches away from the top, Ladybug made a final attempt to sweep the butterfly in her yo-yo.

And she missed.

Inches away.

The lack of ground led to the bluenette falling. Using his staff as a ledge, Chat Noir grabbed his lady with his opposing hand.

"NO!" she screamed, as the akuma perched itself on the Tower. It began to multiply as swarms of akuma surrounded the tower. The darkness began to encapsulate the two. With the help of some quick thinking, Ladybug latched her yo-yo onto a metal pole. She swung herself and Chat Noir out of harm's way as the two ran away from the scene.

"Why don't you try to capture the akuma-"

"There are too many!" she argued. "If one of them touches one of us…" she gestured to scene that was playing out behind them.

"We're no use to them as frozen statues. We need to regroup." she said.

Hiding in an abandoned building, Ladybug slumped to the floor. Chat Noir gritted at the multiple Miss Fortune's a few blocks away. He sighed, realizing they had lost.

"This is all my fault." The bluenette whispered. Chat turned to her, confused.

"If I hadn't gotten so riled up, none of this would have happened!"

"You can't blame yourself for this. This was something you just couldn't control." he smiled weakly.

"Everything about this I could control! I could have rejected Hawkmoth's offer, but I didn't! I could have ran faster, but I didn't! I could have stayed and at least tried to fight the gazillion akumas outside, but I didn't! And if I was so lame, I could of told you about the fact I loved you, but I didn't Everything about our current situation is my fault!"

Chat Noir shifted uncomfortably. This was the first time they had addressed the rushed reveal. And this was the first time they had addressed her feelings for his alter-ego.

"Well.. maybe it's my fault too. If I wasn't so blind when it came to your feelings, I could have prevented this, but I didn't. There were so many opportunities to grab your necklace, but I didn't.. This is my fault as much as it is yours. But now, you have a choice. Those Miss Fortunes out there won't move unless you get akumatized again. But as long as you stay positive, Hawkmoth won't have a chance. So right now, you need to stay positive and we will get through this. I promise." Chat smiled, grasping Ladybug's arms.

"But I failed. I failed as Ladybug. I failed as a protector of Paris, but most of all, I failed as a heroine."

Chat Noir sighed as they both looked out the adjacent window.

"We both did."

 **A/N: Don't expect another chapter soon... because this story has always been put on the back-burner.**

 **But then again, this isn't a bad place to leave off**

 **Bug Out!**


End file.
